


Best Friend

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Josh was the only one Tyler ever had an interest in, the only person he truly loved. His parents could never know but Josh didn’t mind. They were happy, so Tyler carried on pretending that he was something he wasn’t, making his family proud.





	Best Friend

Josh was Tyler’s best friend. At least, that’s what his parents thought. They didn’t know about the hours they would spend after school, laying in Tyler’s bed, making out. Tyler loved kissing Josh, he loved being close to him, he loved feeling him and tasting him. As time went on, the kissing developed into more, dry humping developed into bare skin, sweaty bodies and Tyler clinging onto Josh for dear life. 

Josh was the only one Tyler ever had an interest in, the only person he truly loved. His parents could never know but Josh didn’t mind. They were happy, so Tyler carried on pretending that he was something he wasn’t, making his family proud. Josh would always laugh about it later and so did Tyler. 

He didn’t know how it all happened but his parents had set him up in a date with a girl from church. She was nice and Tyler enjoyed her company but was soon back in bed with Josh, resting his head against Josh’s chest while he stroked Tyler’s hair. One date turned into two, which turned into three and soon Tyler was officially dating her. His parents were proud, happy that he had finally found someone even though Tyler already had someone. 

Josh wasn’t sure but they would always end up together, reassurance always there that Josh was Tyler’s soulmate and maybe, just maybe he would tell the truth soon. 

But months turned into years and when it became time for Tyler to move out of his parents’ house, he somehow ended up renting an apartment with her. Josh visited sometimes but Tyler mostly went to his house where it wasn’t so painful. Josh never wanted to talk about it and they would pretend that it was like old times, like they were hiding their secret from Tyler’s mom and dad and everything was okay. Tyler loved Josh and he would cling to him, never wanting to go back, never wanting to face her. 

More years went by and Tyler was lost, he was out of control of his own life and he couldn’t stand the hurt in Josh’s eyes. Josh had tried to break up with him countless of times but they would always end up together in the lonely hours, fucking and crying and cuddling and Tyler would promise, promise that he would leave her, tell his parents the truth so they could be together. Josh always gave Tyler that same sad smile and Tyler wanted to hold him and never let him go. 

He didn’t know how he ended up engaged. His family expected that of him, his dad brought him the ring to propose with and Tyler done it because that was the right thing to do. Josh cried in Tyler’s arms that night and Tyler held him tightly, still promising that he would fix this mess. 

Josh made a speech at his wedding. Tyler had persuaded him to come to the wedding because he was Tyler’s best friend, it wouldn’t be right if he wasn’t there. It was cruel on both of them but he needed Josh there. He told Tyler how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife and raised his glass and it was later, during the wedding party that Tyler was fucking Josh into the mattress of the bed he and his new wife would be sharing that night. Josh broke and Tyler had never seen him cry as much as he did that night. Tyler held him tightly as he cried too. 

Josh was determined to finish it. They argued and Josh told Tyler that he couldn’t take anymore, that it was killing him and that he had to cut ties. Tyler cried and so did Josh but this time, they didn’t hold each other.   
weeks passed until Tyler was knocking on his door at two in the morning before being let in and lead straight to bed. 

Tyler loved Josh, more than anything. That’s what he told his parents, that’s what he told his wife. He packed his bags while she cried in the kitchen, he calmly listened while his parents shouted down the phone. He tried to explain but couldn’t, tried to apologise but couldn’t; so he left. He turned his phone off so his parents couldn’t reach him and he promised that his wife could keep the apartment if she wanted it. He wasn’t coming back and he meant it. 

He knocked on the door, bags in hand and tears running down his cheeks. Josh opened it and instantly let him in and Tyler had never felt so free, had never felt so at home before. Josh held him tight, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head as Tyler cried. They were finally free, finally together and Tyler could never thank Josh enough for waiting for him. 

Tyler loved Josh and Josh loved Tyler.


End file.
